battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PDW-R
The PDR (P'ersonal '''D'efense 'R'ifle) is a compact, bullpup-style 5.56x45mm carbine developed by Magpul Industries. Although the project was abandoned, it has garnered some attention, largely due to its "futuristic" appearance. The system consists of a gas-operated bullpup that was intended to replace some submachine guns, M9 pistols and M4 Carbines in an ultra-compact firearm. It is known in the ''Battlefield'' series as the 'P'ersonal 'D'efense 'W'eapon-'R'''ifle ('PDW-R) and appears as the PDR-C variant. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the PDW-R is available as a purchasable weapon for the Engineer Kit. It has average stopping power at close range, but it suffers at long-range combat, taking up to 9 shots to kill a foe at full health. Battlefield Play4Free PWD-R Poster.png|The promotional poster used on the Play4Free website P4F-PDWR.jpg|The PDW-R as it appears in-game P4F-PDWR2.jpg|The PDW-R's iron sights P4F-PDWR3.jpg|Reloading the PDW-R Battlefield 3 The PDW-R was first seen in the four-page fact sheet from EA. Singleplayer It is used by enemies during the campaign in Kaffarov, in the dark room prior to the target range, equipped with various optics and the Tactical Flashlight. Co-Op It appears during the Co-Op campaign in Hit and Run. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the PDW-R is an all kit weapon unlocked at level 32, belonging to the PDW section. The weapon possesses a moderate rate of fire and kick, with the same damage figures as most carbines (25-14.3). The PDW-R also is the only PDW to benefit from being a bullpup weapon which increases its hip-fire accuracy and movement speed while aiming down the sights. The iron sights are also very clear and easy to use, meaning that players just learning to use the PDW-R should have little to no trouble with target acquisition. The weapon's magazine holds 20+1 rounds. This can be upgraded by utilizing the Extended Magazine attachment, which brings the ammo count to 30+1. While the PDW-R does hold many similar traits to carbines (damage figure, accuracy and hipfire), it does come up short compared to carbines in terms of having a comparatively slow bullet velocity, as well as not being able to equip the heavy barrel. As such, it shouldn't be considered an actual improvement over many carbines available to the engineer class. It does however, like the AS VAL, offer a more versatile play-style than standard PDWs to the recon and support class that utilize more cumbersome weapons. Gallery battlefield-3-pdwr-1-620x348.jpg|The PDW-R in gameplay battlefield-3-pdwr-5-620x348.jpg|The PDW-R's iron sights Battlefield 4 The PDW-R appears in Battlefield 4 ''as a PDW for the Engineer class. It now uses 30-round magazines by default. Singleplayer The PDW-R is unlocked by completing the Gold assignment in Suez by scoring 5,000 points. It is equipped with a HOLO, Laser/Light Combo and Heavy Barrel. It sports an ERDL Naval finish. Multiplayer Unique among PDWs, it has the same damage and range as the average Carbine, along with a moderate recoil and rate of fire. It does the most damage at range in its class, tied with the UMP-45. However, since it has no foregrip slot, it automatically has the ergo/vertical grip multiplier, while the UMP-45 and Carbines can use all variants of grips. The PDW-R also has the advantage of high mobility and hipfire accuracy, because of its bullpup layout. Overall, the PDW-R gives the player a similar option to Carbines, but trading increased tactical options for better close-range handling. Gallery BF4_PDWR_model.png|'PDW-R''' BF4_PDWR-1.png|The PDW-R in first person BF4_PDWR-2.png|Iron sights BF4_PDWR-3.png|Reloading BF4_PDWR-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 4 *Any Laser Sights or Flash Lights equipped on the PDW-R will be placed in a dedicated slot below the barrel. When the Laser-Light Combo is equipped, the laser attachment will visibly clip through the gun below the flash light. Videos Battlefield 3 - PDW-R Sound|Firing signature from the PDW-R in Battlefield 3 External links *PDR on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 4